1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perform and a fabrication method for a fiber-reinforced corner fitting that has continuous fibers connecting all sides.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of reinforced composite materials to produce structural components is now widespread, particularly in applications where their desirable characteristics for being lightweight, strong, tough, thermally resistant, self-supporting and adaptability to being formed and shaped are sought. Such components are used, for example, in the aeronautical, aerospace, satellite, and battery industries, as well as for recreational uses such as in racing boats and autos, as well as countless other applications. A three-dimensional fabric may generally comprise fibers with each kind of fiber extending along a direction perpendicular to the other fibers, that is along the X, Y and Z axial directions.
Typically components formed from such fabrics consist of reinforcement materials embedded in matrix materials. The reinforcement component may be made from materials such as glass, carbon, ceramic, aramid (e.g., KEVLAR®), polyethylene, and/or other materials which exhibit desired physical, thermal, chemical and/or other properties, chief among which is great strength against stress failure. Through the use of such reinforcement materials, which ultimately become a constituent element of the completed component, the desired characteristics of the reinforcement materials such as very high strength, are imparted to the completed composite component. The constituent reinforcement materials may typically be woven, knitted or otherwise oriented into desired configurations and shapes for reinforcement preforms. Usually, particular attention is paid to ensure the optimum utilization of the properties for which these constituent reinforcing materials have been selected. Generally, such reinforcement preforms are combined with matrix material to form desired finished components or produce working stock for the ultimate production of finished components.
After a desired reinforcement preform has been constructed, matrix material may be introduced and combined with the preform, so that the reinforcement preform becomes encased in the matrix material such that the matrix material fills the interstitial areas between the constituent elements of the reinforcement preform. The matrix material may be any of a wide variety of materials, such as epoxy, polyester, vinyl-ester, ceramic, carbon and/or other materials, which also exhibit desired physical, thermal, chemical and/or other properties. The materials chosen for use as the matrix may or may not be the same as that of the reinforcement preform and may or may not have comparable physical, thermal, chemical or other properties. Typically, however, they will not be of the same materials or have comparable physical, thermal, chemical or other properties as the reinforcement preform, since a usual objective sought in using composites in the first place is to achieve a combination of characteristics in the finished product that is not attainable through the use of one constituent material alone. When combined, the reinforcement preform and the matrix material may then be cured and stabilized in the same operation by thermosetting or other known methods, and then subjected to other operations toward producing the desired component. It is significant to note that after being so cured, the then solidified masses of the matrix material are normally very strongly adhered to the reinforcing material (e.g., the reinforcement preform). As a result, stress on the finished component, particularly via its matrix material acting as an adhesive between fibers, may be effectively transferred to and borne by the constituent material of the reinforcement preform.
Frequently, it is desirable to produce components in configurations other than simple geometric shapes such as plates, sheets, rectangular or square solids, etc. For instance, complex three-dimensional components require complex three dimensional preforms. One way to achieve a complex component is to combine basic geometric shapes into the desired more complex forms. One such typical combination is made by joining components made as described above at an angle (typically a right-angle) relative to each other to form lateral and transverse stiffeners. Usual purposes for such angular arrangements of joined components are to create desired shapes to form reinforced structures that include one or more end walls or “T” intersections for example. Another purpose for joining components is to strengthen the resulting combination of reinforcement preforms and the composite structure which it produces against deflection or failure when exposed to exterior forces such as pressure or tension. Therefore, it is important to make each juncture between the constituent components, i.e. the stiffener and the base platform or panel portion, as strong as possible. Given the desired very high strength of the reinforcement preform constituents per se, weakness of the juncture becomes, effectively, a “weak link” in a structural “chain” if not joined appropriately.
Various methods have been used in the past for joining composite components or reinforcement preforms to produce a reinforced complex structure. It has been proposed to form and cure a panel element and an angled stiffening element separate from each other, with the latter having a single panel contact surface or being bifurcated at one end to form two divergent, co-planar panel contact surfaces. The two components are then joined by adhesively bonding the panel contact surface(s) of the stiffening element to a contact surface of the other component by thermosetting or by an adhesive material. However, when tension is applied to the cured panel or the skin of the composite structure, loads at unacceptably low values often result in “peel” forces which separate the stiffening element from the panel at their interface.
The use of metal bolts or rivets at the interface of such components has also been used but is unacceptable because such additions at least partially destroy and weaken the integrity of composite structures themselves, add weight, increase cost and introduce differences in the coefficient of thermal expansion as between such elements and the surrounding material.
Other approaches to solving this problem have been based on the concept of introducing high strength fibers across the joint area through the use of such methods as stitching one of the components to the other and relying upon the stitching thread to introduce such strengthening fibers into and across the juncture site. One such approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,495 and its method divisional counterpart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,790. These patents disclose junctures having been made between a first and second composite panels made from adhesively bonded fiber plies. The first panel is bifurcated at one end to form two divergent, co-planar panel contact surfaces in the prior art manner, that have been joined to the second panel by stitches of uncured flexible composite thread through both panels. The panels and thread are then “co-cured”: i.e., cured simultaneously.
However, this process requires the preform to be constructed in multiple steps as well as requires the introduction of a third yarn or fiber into the preform.
Another example of an intersecting configuration is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,337, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This reference discloses a means for joining a reinforcement preform with a preform panel to form a three-dimensional reinforcement preform. The two individual preforms are joined to each other at the junction by means of reinforcing fibers in the form of threads or yarns. Once the two preforms are joined or stitched together, matrix material is introduced to the preforms. However, while this process has many advantages, it does require that the preforms be individually woven or constructed and subsequently stitched together in a separate step. Furthermore, an additional yarn or fiber is needed to connect the preforms.
Another method to improve upon junction strength is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,853. However, this method is similar to previously described methods because separately constructed distinct elements are joined together by the stitching of a third yarn or fiber between the two.
While the prior art has sought to improve upon the structural integrity of the reinforced composite and has achieved some success, there exists a desire to improve thereon and to address the problem through an approach different from the use of adhesives or mechanical coupling of the separate panel and stiffener elements. In this regard, one approach might be by creating a woven three-dimensional structure on specialized machines. However, the expense involved is considerable and rarely is it desirable to have a weaving machine directed to creating a simple structure.
Another approach is to weave a two-dimensional structure and fold it into shape so that the panel is integrally stiffened, i.e. yarns are continuously interwoven between the planar base or panel portion and the stiffener. However, this typically results in distortion of the preform when the preform is folded. The distortion occurs because the lengths of fiber as-woven are different than what they should be when the preform is folded. This causes dimples and ripples in areas where the as-woven fiber lengths are too short, and buckles in the areas where fiber lengths are too long. These distortions cause undesirable surface anomalies and reduce the strength and stiffness of the component. While this may be relieved by cutting and darting, such procedures are undesirable since they are labor intensive or otherwise may compromise the integrity of the preform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,675, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, solves the problem with distortion that occurs upon folding a two-dimensional woven preform by adjusting the lengths of the fibers during weaving such that some fibers are too short in some areas and others too long in other areas. Upon folding the preform, the lengths of the fibers are equalized, providing for a smooth transition at the fold. However, this woven preform is only capable of providing reinforcement or stiffening in one direction, which is parallel to the warp fiber direction.
Another approach for constructing stiffened panels is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,138 which discloses a method for making stiffened panels with reinforcing stiffeners in both the warp and fill directions. As disclosed, this method achieves reinforcement in two directions through over weaving, or simply weaving high spots into the panel portion of the preform. Using this method will limit the height of the stiffener that can be achieved. Further, this method requires that the preform be woven using three yarns. The third yarn, which binds the stiffener to the panel portion of the preform, is only periodically woven between the two. Therefore, the stiffener is not completely integrally woven with the panel portion which results in a joint that is weaker than a fully integrally woven joint.
A further approach can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,862, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by references. The '862 patent describes a fabric suitable as the reinforcement for a three dimensional composite structure. The fiber reinforcement is one that may be woven on conventional weaving machinery. It starts off as a woven two dimensional structure that is then formed into a three dimensional structure, particularly one having deep draws. To provide for this, the reinforcing fabric is woven in a manner that, in portions of the weave, the warp and weft or fill fibers are laid on each other and do not interlock. In this portion the fibers can move independently and slide past one another when the fabric is drawn or folded into shape. If the portion is a rectangular or square shape, it can be collapsed in such a manner that both the warp and weft fibers fold upon themselves and each other to align in an unidirectional manner which creates a corner which acts as a compression column in the final structure.
Thus, three-dimensional preforms which can be processed into fiber reinforced composite components are desirable because they provide increased strength relative to two-dimensional laminated composites. These preforms are particularly useful in applications that require the composite to carry out-of-plane loads. However, even the most advanced heretofore known structures, such as those described in the '862 patent, only have continuous reinforcing fibers in two of the three planes of any corner feature.
Accordingly, a need exists for a woven corner preform or fitting that provides reinforcement in three directions that can be woven using a conventional loom and provides for reinforcing fibers in all three planes of the corner fitting. Further there exists a need for integration of such a corner fitting into a larger preform or structure.